Hero of Bower Lake
The Hero of Bowerstone *'Species': Human *'Gender': Male/Female *'Relatives': **Rose (Older Sister) **Brom (Ancestor) **Scarlet Robe (Ancestor) **The Hero of Oakvale (Ancestor) **Theresa (Ancestor) *'Relationships': **Theresa (Guardian until adulthood) **Hammer (Ally) **Garth (Ally) **Reaver (Ally) **Barnum (Friend, Possible business partner) *'Enemies': **Lucien Fairfax *'Home': Bowerstone *'First appearance': Fable II *'Last appearance': Fable II The Hero of Bowerstone, also known by other titles, is the main character in Fable 2. The character may be either male or female by choice of the player in the beginning of the game. It is possible that the Hero of Bowerstone is a descendant of The Hero of Oakvale. This is most commonly accepted, as Theresa states in the ruined Chamber of Fate that The Hero of Oakvale was the Hero of Bowerstone's "...forebear...", although it could simply mean that he was the last true hero before the collapse of the Hero's guild, and the birth of the Hero of Bowerstone. There is more reason to believe with the addition of access to the treasure chest in the Chamber of Fate, which out of game lore suggests that only the ancestor of the hero can open it. In the begining of the game, the Hero of Bowerstone is refered to by the title of "Sparrow", which in the game appears, and is referenced as being synonymous with young, youthful, and being prepared to set out and see the world. This is much like the Chicken Chaser title from the first Fable. The title can be changed at a title vendor, just like the first Fable. Strangely even if the player chooses to change the hero's title, the hero will still be refered to as Sparrow in cinematics and cutscenes, which has led some players to think this might actually be the hero's actual name. Family The Hero who is well known as a decendent of the Great Don Vito. The hero has a sister, Rose, who is killed by Lucien. However depending on your choice at the end, she may come back to life with the rest of your family and your dog. As referenced by the "Perfect Day" dream sequences, the Hero may have lived on a farm with their sister, and a mother and father. However the dream sequence may have been simply just a dream, and the hero and Rose never actually lived on a farm. Childhood As a child, the hero lives in Bowerstone Old Town with their sister Rose in poverty, dreaming of living in Fairfax Castle. One day, they are disturbed by a loud commotion coming from the trader Mystical Murgo who is selling many items of no real value, as artifacts of the Old Kingdom. However, unknown to Murgo, amongst his collection of trash he has found a true artifact, an old music box with incredible power it lets you have one wish. Rose is hesitant to believe this at first and voices her opinions aloud to the hero, and an eavesdropping Theresa, whom after a few brief words, convinces the children to gather five gold coins needed to buy the box. While searching for the coins, the hero and Rose encounter other villagers, save a Dog from abuse by a bully, and are given the option to shape Old Town's future. Regardless of the decisions made, the hero and Rose gather the five gold coins by posing for a picture delivering items etc, and purchase the box. After taking it to an overlook, they make a wish to live in the castle, only to find the box vanishes from sight. An angered and disappointed Rose takes the hero back to their home to find the dog from earlier resting at the front of the tattered structure. They then retreat to their beds and they both go to sleep. Later that night, Rose is awoken by the dog's barking, directed at several guards who have been sent to retrieve them by Lord Lucien Fairfax. Rose awakens the hero and the two head off with the guards to the castle. Once inside, they are greeted by the castle butler who instructs them on proper behavior in the castle as they are passed by Garth, then shows them to Lucien's study. Inside the study, Lucien is pouring over old books, scrolls, and papers of relation to the Old Kingdom. He seems very curious about the box that they purchased, and asks the two to step into a ruinic circle that reacts to their precence. After the revelation that one of the two has the ability to destroy all of his plans, Lucien draws a pistol and shoots Rose, killing her. After apologizing for what he "...must do.", he shoots the Hero, who is knocked out of a large window. After falling several stories, the hero lands on the cold, snow covered ground, and is found by the dog and Theresa, who takes the Hero out of Bowerstone, to the Gypsy camp. The Hero is given time to recover and begins to train for revenge against Lucien, who, during the ten years they spent in the Gypsy Camp, moved out of Castle Fairfax and into the Tattered Spire. It is in the small, unassuming camp where the hero's journey begins. Youth to Adulthood The hero eventually leaves the camp at Theresa's behest and travels to the ruins of the Heroes Guild. During these years, the Hero is sent on many tasks and quests, which involve gathering the three heroes, completing the Crucible, breaking into and out of the Tattered Spire, and eventually causing the defeat of Lucien and using the power of the Spire for one wish. Currently, the activities of the Hero after this time are unknown. Category:Fable 2 Category:Fable 2 Characters